Amour et mépris
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: "Parce qu'on peut aimer tout en méprisant et mépriser tout en aimant." Un recueil de one-shot sur les Kenway. Ne tient compte ni de Rogue ni de Forsaken.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voilà ici pour un petit recueil de one-shot sur les Kenway. Le premier est très court, le second, beaucoup, beaucoup plus long. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Ah oui, petite précision : mes différentes histoires ne tiennent pas du tout compte de Forsaken. Donc une relecture totale de l'histoire d'Haytham ! J'ai eu idée de ces histoires bien avant donc... on oublie le journal d'Haytham ! *gesticule de partout*

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Parce que le mépris n'empêche pas l'amour. **

On dit souvent qu'au moment de sa mort, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est Connor et sa lame plantée dans mon cou.

 _Connor_

Est-ce ton véritable nom, fils ? Je réalise que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le demander.

 _Connor_

C'est un beau nom, très noble. Mais si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, je t'aurais appelé autrement. Je t'aurais appelé

 _Edward_

Oui. Comme mon père.

Un pirate sans élégances, un assassin sans esprit, un homme sans finalité.

Il essayait de se fondre parmi la haute société, d'adopter le comportement des nobliaux, mais tout en lui trahissaient ses véritables origines.

De sa démarche à sa gestuelle, en passant par ses mimiques, allant jusqu'à sa simple voix caverneuse.

Edward Kenway incarnait à lui seul tout ce que je méprisais chez l'humanité.

Mais il était mon père.

* * *

Et quand je te vois, fils, je le vois lui.

Tu es noble, discipliné, sérieux, brun; lui blond, arrogant et impulsif.

Mais tu as **ses** convictions, **ses** idéaux, **sa** passion, **sa** rage. Parfois même **son** regard.

Oui, c'est un peu de lui que je vois en toi.

Et les mêmes sentiments qui ressurgissent.

Le mépris, l'amour...

* * *

Je l'ai tué, tu sais ? Edward Kenway, mon père. Je l'ai tué parce qu'il voulait m'arrêter. Je l'ai tué parce qu'il semait le chaos. Je l'ai tué parce qu'il perturbait mes plans. Je l'ai tué pour m'affranchir de lui et de son credo imbécile.

Pour lui prouver, pour me prouver: _ **l** ** _a_ supériorité de mes convictions.**_

Il était mort, j'étais en vie : j'avais ma preuve.

Et puis j'ai appris ton existence et ma preuve s'est entachée. J'ai appris à te connaître et la preuve s'est fissurée.

 ** _L'amour d'un père pour son fils._**

Ce sentiment qui saisit les entrailles et paralyse. Ce sentiment qui donne envie de tout donner, de tout sacrifier... Est _-ce sentiment là qui a arrêté mon père ?_

La preuve s'était complètement brisée.

Il me fallait la forger à nouveau.

Fils, si aujourd'hui tu as ta lame plantée dans ma jugulaire, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais besoin de me tester.

Tester la force de mes convictions, de ma voie.

Prouver ma supériorité face à un homme qui a laissé son affection supplanter ses croyances. Prouver que je valais mieux qu'un Edward Kenway qui a préféré la vie de son fils à la pérennité de sa cause.

Mon père a laissé l'amour arrêter son combat. Je voulais me prouver que je valais mieux que ça.

En te tuant de mes propres mains, fils.

* * *

Mais face à toi, j'ai réalisé que c'était impossible. Durant notre combat, j'ai réalisé que j'en étais incapable.

Parce que j'avais appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier...

Finalement je ne vaux pas mieux qu'Edward Kenway. Pire encore: je le comprends.

Cet homme que j'ai méprisé toute ma vie. Cet homme qui m'a noyé de mensonges et de faux semblants. Cet homme qui m'a appris la compassion alors qu'il avait passé sa vie à détruire autour de lui.

Cet homme qu'aujourd'hui j'en viens à envier.

Car lui avait fondé une famille, car lui avait été aimé de son fils. D'une manière tordue, pas très claire et ponctuée de mépris, mais aimé tout de même.

Alors que toi, tu...

* * *

Connor ou quelque soit ton prénom, sache-le :

 _ **Jamais je ne cesserais de croire en la cause des Templiers.**_

 _ **Jamais je ne cesserais de te mépriser, toi et tes frères Assassins.**_

 _ **Jamais je ne renoncerais à mes convictions.**_

Mais je peux abandonner ma vie pour toi.

* * *

Parce que Connor, ou quelque soit ton prénom, je t'aime.

Je méprise tes idéaux, continue d'honorer les miens, mais je suis fier de toi.

Parce que le mépris n'empêche pas l'amour.

Parce que te mépriser est ma façon de t'estimer

Fils.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le deuxième one-shot sur les Kenway. Et toujours selon ma lecture différente de leur histoire. Et cette fois, c'est Edward qui s'y colle ! Bonne lecture !

 **Nocturis** : Hello ! Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Ces écrits sur les Kenway me tenaient vraiment à cœur et ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies appréciée.* pleure de joie dans son coin*. J'espère que l'histoire d'aujourd'hui te plaira autant (si ce n'est plus !) :-D Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Parce que l'amour n'empêche pas le mépris.**

Edward n'était pas un Assassin.

Il était un ancien fermier, un ancien corsaire, un ancien pirate (peut-être encore un peu d'ailleurs), un ancien ivrogne, un ancien coureur de jupon, un homme d'affaire, un père de famille.

Mais il n'était pas un Assassin.

Pas vraiment.

Il embrassait leurs convictions, sympathisait à leur cause, se conformait à leur credo. Mais il n'avait pas ni feu de Mary en lui, ni le dévouement d'Adewalé. Pas plus que l'esprit d'Ah Tabai...

Edward n'était pas taillé pour être un assassin.

 _Haytham en revanche..._

Haytham lui, avait le potentiel pour être un grand Assassin. Haytham lui, avait l'esprit et le feu en lui. Il avait la curiosité et l'envie d'en découdre avec le monde.

Et c'est pourquoi Edward avait élevé son fils selon les préceptes de la Confrérie. Il l'avait initié aux maniements des armes dès son plus jeune âge, lui inculquait les valeurs des Assassins et l'instruisait du mieux qu'un pauvre fermier sans éducation le pouvait.

Il l'avait même emmené à l'opéra une fois.

Tout ça n'était pas très fameux, mais l'ancienne terreur des sept mers se donnait vraiment du mal pour élever son fils.

Et Haytham, jeune aiglon électrisé, le regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux émerveillés, remplis d'étoiles.

 ** _Je suis son héros, je suis père._**

Edward Kenway était heureux, comblé. Dans cette nouvelle vie, dans ce nouveau foyer.

 _ **Alors quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment...** _

Quand est-ce que tout ça avait commencé à s'effriter ? Quand est-ce que l'admiration avait laissé place à la négation, puis au mépris ? Quand est-ce qu'Haytham avait commencé à le regarder autrement ?

Ce changement, Edward ne l'avait pas vu venir, coincé dans cette vision de son fils le regardant avec adoration.

Et Haytham en avait profité pour grandir sans lui.

Et lorsque le père s'était réveillé, il était déjà trop tard : le jeune aigle était déjà un adulte.

− _**Liberté** , **choix** , ces notions chères à la cause des Assassins, ce ne sont là que des **boites vides** , des notions fourre-tout. Des concepts désuets, sans directions, sans fondements, sans réalités. Des idées létales à la paix. Et père, je **refuse** d'embrasser une cause aussi désolidarisée des réalités ! _

Haytham, dix huit ans, sous le ciel étoilé.

− _Je t'interdis de dire ça. Une paix sans liberté, c'est un **artifice**. Le peuple doit pouvoir être libre de ses actions, de ses pensées !_

− _Encore faudrait-il qu'il réfléchisse ! Ces gens, ce peuple qui passe ses journées à se jalouser, à se convoiter, à se **nuire**. Un peuple libre de ses actions est un peuple **désuni**. Avec une foule d'idiots qui se lancera la faute à tour de rôle. _

− _Comment ose-tu dire ça Haytham ?! La liberté est l' **essence** même de la paix. Une paix sans liberté, n'est qu'une paix **illusoire** ! _

− _La **véritable** **illusion** , père, c'est de penser une paix **sans** ordre. Sans ordre, la paix n'est qu'un vaste rêve. Un conte qu'on raconte à ses enfants au coin de la cheminée. Mais la réalité, c'est que sans direction, la paix ne peut exister._

− _Les Assassins **luttent** pour **créer** cette réalité ! _

− _Eh bien laissons ces **imbéciles** lutter pour l'impossible ! Moi je me battrais pour la cohérence, l'ordre et la finalité. _

Edward recula, comme frappé en plein estomac. _**Ordre**_ _,_ _ **cohérence**_ _,_ _ **finalité**_ , ces croyances là, c'était celle des-

 _− Haytham tu-_

− _Je pars père. Embrasse mère de ma part._

Un coup de fumigène et ce fut la dernière fois qu'Edward entendit parler de son fils. Jusqu'à ce que son nom ressurgisse cinq ans plus tard, de la pire des manières.

− _J'ai vu ton **fils** , Kenway. Et c'est un **Templier** désormais. Un **ennemi** de la Confrérie._

Edward avait objecté net à l'idée.

− _Tu te trompes Adé. Il y a méprise. **Jamais** Haytham n'aurait rejoint les Templiers ! _

− _C'était lui, Kenway. J'ai vu sa lame secrète de suffisamment prêt pour le reconnaitre. Et puis..._

Lorsque Adéwalé lui présenta l'une des lames frappée du symbole des Kenway, il crut mourir sur place. Il s'installa sur une chaise en retrait et n'en bougea pas pendant deux jours.

Le troisième, il reprenait la mer, à la recherche de son fils.

Des Caraïbes à l'Atlantique, il retrouva la trace de son fils en Europe, à Lisbonne.

C'est sur un toit que les retrouvailles eurent lieu. Dans un contexte de cris, de fumées et d'alarmes.

− _Père._

Pas d'embrassade, ni effusion de joie: juste un calme froid et des mains dissimulées sous une cape. Haytham avait gagné en prestance, en allure. Avec son chapeau élégant et ses manières, il avait tout du parfait gentleman.

− _Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur cette partie de continent ? Un trésor ? De l'or ? Un convoi naval peut-être ?_

Edward ne répondit pas à la provocation et tendit la main vers son fils.

− _Reviens à la maison, Haytham._

− _J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit impossible._

− _Ta mère se meurt sans toi._

L'évocation de Tessa trouva visiblement écho en Haytham car son regard se troubla l'espace d'un instant.

− _Reviens à la **maison** , fils. Reviens à la **raison**._

Mauvaise approche. Le regard de son fils se durcit.

− _Je suis dans la raison, père. Car contrairement à toi, je vois le monde tel qu'il_ ** _est_** _._

− _Alors commence à le voir tel qu'il_ ** _devrait être_** _. **Crois** en ce monde, **crois** en la liberté et ses opportunités._

− _Je suis réaliste. La liberté est une **arme** qui ne doit pas finir dans les mains de n'importe qui. _

− _Les Hommes doivent avoir la liberté de choisir leur vie, leur voie !_

− _Les Hommes n'ont pas suffisamment de recul pour pouvoir décider. Ils ne voient ni les **enjeux** , ni les **impacts** de leurs actions. Leur laisser la possibilité de choisir, c'est s'assurer la **catastrophe**. Ils doivent être guidés !_

− _Et **qui** es-tu pour décider à leurs place ? **Qui** sont les Templiers pour décider de ce qui est le mieux pour chacun ?! Les Templiers s'approprient un rôle qui n'est pas leur ! _

− _Choix, liberté...Ces valeurs que tu affectionnes tant, père, ne **vois** -tu pas que tu es le premier à les bafouer lorsque cela t'arrange ? _

− _Que veux-tu dire ?_

− _Toi qui a **imposé** un prétendant à Jenny, n'as-tu pas **choisi** pour elle ? Ne l'as-tu pas privé de liberté ? _

− _C'est différent, Haytham. Jenny est-_

− _Jenny est ta fille et tu as agis pour son **bien**. Tu sais que la passion humaine conduit aux pires désastres. Tu le sais parce que tu l'as toi-même expérimenté dans ta vie de pirate. Mais tu ne veux pas qu'elle vive cette épreuve. Alors tu as **choisi** pour elle. Tu lui **épargnes** malheurs et désagréments, tu lui **assures** confort et sérénité. Tu as agis dans _ son intérêt _._

 _Tout comme les Templiers agissent dans l'i ntérêt de l'humanité ! Tout comme les Templiers veulent éviter les morts inutiles et brider la cruauté humaine ! _

− _Haytham..._

− _Tu ne dis plus rien ? Tu viens de comprendre toute l' **aberration** de ta personne ? Tu fais de grands discours sur le libre arbitre et la possibilité de réfléchir par soi-même. Mais tes actes reflètent l'exact opposé de tes pensées. Tu es tellement contradictoire, tellement incohérent, c'est **agaçant** ! Tu parles grand mais agit comme tout le monde. Tu parles du monde tel qu'il _**_devrait être_** _mais te conforme à ce qu'il_ ** _est_** _. Tu agis sans réfléchir, regrettes et en voulant te racheter recommence le même cycle. Comme tous ces Assassins qui tuent au nom d'un credo sans fondement. Tu es-_

Une explosion retentit près d'eux. Edwrd relâcha son attention. Haytham en profita pour échapper à sa vigilance. Au bord du toit, il lui jeta un dernier regard.

− _N'essaie plus de me suivre, père. Car la prochaine fois, je ne retiendrais pas ma lame._

Un saut de la foi et il disparut de son champ de vision. Edward se précipita vers le bord et hurla en contrebas.

− _Jamais je ne cesserais de te chercher Haytham ! Tu m'entends ?! Jamais je ne m'arrêterais de te chercher parce que tu-"_

Il aperçut Haytham sortir du tas de foin et courir vers les côtes. Edward baissa les épaules, une tristesse sans fond l'envahissant.

− _Parce que tu es mon fils._

Jamais il ne pourrait renoncer à son fils. Jamais il ne pourrait abandonner Haytham.

* * *

Edward Kenway n'était pas un Assassin.

Mais il avait toujours été convaincu du bien fondé de leur pensée, de leur cause.

Une intuition, une conviction...

Jusqu'ici il ne s'était jamais expliqué pourquoi et n'avait pas cherché à le comprendre.

Aujourd'hui, il savait.

* * *

C'est sur un bateau qu'il revit son fils.

Il avait 59 ans, Haytham 24.

La différences d'âge et les liens du sangs ne pesèrent pourtant pas dans la balance : Haytham chargea, déterminé, Edward para à l'aide de son épée.

− _Faire ressortir tout le **potentiel** d'un homme par une **habile manipulation** , c'est ça l' **œuvre des Templiers**. Que chacun ait sa place, que tous fassent partie d'un tout._

La mer grondait, le bateau tanguait, Edward répliqua.

− _Ce que les Templiers enlèvent aux hommes, c'est leur part d' **humanité**. La possibilité d' **être** homme, d'avoir le **choix**. "L'œuvre" des Templiers est tout simplement déshumanisante !_

− _Tu ne comprends donc pas père ?_ _C'est là que réside tout le **génie** des Templiers ! Les gens ne sauront rien du **plan**. Chaque individu **pensera** agir par lui-même mais tout sera **régulé**. Chaque action, chaque impact sera calculé et le tout suivra une finalité.  
_

− _Tout ce que veulent les Templiers, c'est le **pouvoir**. Pour assujettir les individus à **leurs** idéaux, les conformer à **leur** volonté ! __Et toi Haytham, **toi** qui penses diriger, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un autre **pion** !_

D'un geste, l'ancien pirate envoya l'épée de son adversaire sombrer dans les flots. Haytham suivit du regard le mouvement puis se tourna vers son lui.

− _Peut-être. Mais le pion peut devenir la pièce maitresse d'un jeu. Il peut venir la reine, le fou, la tour et même le **cavalier**._

− _Mais il ne sera jamais le **joueur**._

D'un geste, Haytham sortit ses lames secrètes et se mit à position de combat.

− _Pions, roi, fou, cavalier...Chaque pièce aura contribué à la victoire des siens. **A l'ascension** **de l'Humanité !** _

Edward para à nouveau la charge mais perdit son épée dans la volée. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sentit un métal froid percer son torse. Le monde autour de lui s'effaça, remplacé par une Bulle Bleue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son dos rencontra les planches, un poids s'ajouta au sien, des yeux se transposèrent aux siens.

− _F..ils..._

− _Je me battrais pour la **cause** en laquelle je crois. Et j' **éliminerais** tous ceux qui se dresseront sur mon chemin. **Même toi**. _

Edward Kenway, la terreur des sept mers, le pirate qui avait vécu l'âge d'or, survécu la chute...

Il ne sut pas très bien d'où il trouva la force, mais d'un geste ferme, il saisit la nuque de son fils et le força à le regarder. Haytham ne cilla pas, ne versa pas une larme.

Seulement des paroles remplies de mépris.

− _Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire pirate, un homme contradictoire. Toute ma vie je t'ai méprisé, toi et tes contradictions. Tu as embrassé un credo sans t'interroger, tu as pris, volé sans te soucier. Ton égoïsme et ton impulsivité sont toutes ces qualités que je méprise chez un homme. Oui père, tu es tout ce qui me répugne dans l'Humanité._

Edward observa encore quelques instants son fils, puis lâcha son emprise. Haytham retira sa lame et s'éloigna.

− _Adieu, père._

Le sang, chaud, brûlant, s'étalait sur son torse et Edward sourit. Des centaines de souvenirs défilaient : la ferme, Caroline, la mer, le Sage, Mary, les Assassins, Barbe-noire, l'Observatoire...

 ** _Aye, je suis un pirate, un raté._**

 ** _Je suis tombé tellement de fois, tellement de fois sombré que c'en est presque ridicule._**

 ** _Mais tu sais quoi, fils, si c'était à refaire, j'agirais exactement de la même façon._**

 ** _§...§_**

 ** _Parce que c'est en tombant que je me suis relevé_**

 ** _C'est en me trompant que j'ai assimilé_**

 ** _C'est en me noyant que j'ai appris à respirer_**

 ** _Cet enseignement de la vie, cette introspection, cette voie qui appartient à chacun..._**

 ** _Aucun homme ne devrait en être privé._**

 ** _§...§_**

 ** _Le but des Templiers est un but tout simplement monstrueux._**

 ** _Et j'espère qu'un jour tu le comprendras, fils._**

* * *

Edward Kenway n'était pas un Assassin.

C'est pourquoi lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée, il n'a pas réussi à tuer son fils Templier.


End file.
